


Pet Names

by violethoure666



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: For a prompt bymonsterleadmehomeon tumblrBen tries out pet names for Rey.





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ласковые прозвища](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406476) by [Scofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie)



The first time they have sex they’re a little drunk. 

 

They’ve been at each other throats in the office over budget cuts and redistributing funds and it’s been nothing but yelling and goading for weeks. 

 

The project is finished, Rey can finally breathe, except that she can’t because Ben is in her personal space, crowding her at the bar of the pub closest to their office.

 

“I just want to drink, I don’t want to yell anymore,” she tells him as he hands her a beer. He puts his hands up in mock surrender and eyes her, dark and stormy and sly as a fox. 

 

“No more yelling,” he agrees, “unless it’s you yelling my name later.” He winks. 

 

Rey nearly chokes on her drink. 

 

“That’s a terrible line,” she tells him, trying to work out if he’s serious. He’s never flirted with her before, but he’s watching her in this new, intense way that makes Rey’s body a little hot. 

 

“I have others,” he tells her. 

 

“I don’t want to know,” she picks up her beer and swigs half the bottle down. She burps at him and his face screws up a little. 

 

“You’re still cute, kitten” he tells her, and Rey knows now that yes, he is serious, Ben Solo is flirting with her and— fuck it. 

 

“Don’t call me kitten,” she says, and she kisses him. 

 

— 

 

He fucks her up against the wall. Hikes her leg up and bites her shoulder as he slides in deep, hitting himself with a little grunt. 

 

“You like that princess?” 

 

“Fuck,” she moans. “Don’t— don’t call me princess, asshole.” 

 

Ben laughs, but he reels back and fucks up into her hard and Rey can’t think straight. 

 

He doesn’t call her princess again. 

 

—

 

He calls her baby when they’re fighting and she hates it. It always sounds so sarcastic. She slams the door in his face. 

 

— 

 

In the dark. In the bed they share, he calls her sweetheart and her heart soars a little. He holds her softly when he fucks her like this, thanking her, worshipping her. 

 

“ _ Sweetheart _ you feel so good,” he says.  “ _ Sweetheart _ , I love you.” 

 

—

 

He rarely says it  _ to _ her but every time Rey hears Ben introduce her as “My wife,” she is overwhelmed all over again. Of all the things he calls her, this is definitely her favorite. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
